


A Man of Few Words

by CoffeeAndTae



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluffy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndTae/pseuds/CoffeeAndTae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy Yomo/Reader sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Few Words

**Author's Note:**

> pls love Yomo this man does not get enough love

Renji Yomo is a man of few words, but when he says something, it counts. His muscular build and cold eyes strike people as intimidating more often than not, but you see a different side of him. No one else gets to see him when he’s brushing a few strands of hair from your eyes, or wrapping his strong, warm arms around you from behind when you’re least expecting it. They don’t get to see him in the morning as he’s blinking away the last remnants of sleep, a lazy, toothy grin stretching across his face when your face comes into view. It’s true that Yomo is a man of few words, but his expressions and actions speak volumes.

Along with the sweet, cute things Yomo does for you that other people don’t get to see, there are the raw, elicit moments mixed in, as well. The gruff sound of his husky, deep voice whispering words of devotion to you only increases the feeling of bliss radiating from your head to your toes as he slips his fingers inside of you. Your fists wrench, effectively uprooting the firmly placed bed sheets as his tongue joins the mix.

“I love you, I love you so much,” you breathe, your voice nothing but a choked moan as he continues to pleasure you.

He knows your body well enough by now that he doesn’t have to ask for directions any longer. Silent as he is, he’s a quick learner. He knows the right way to make your voice hit a pitch that’s music to his ears, and he uses it to his full advantage as he swirls his tongue around your clit. Your lips fall open in a silent scream, and Yomo pauses his actions in an attempt to see you come undone in front of him.

Rather than pull away from you, Yomo’s tongue does not cease until you’re completely motionless, limbs tingling pleasantly after riding the waves of your orgasm. You’re trying to catch your breath as he moves, kissing the insides of your thighs and trailing his lips up the length of your body. His fingers and tongue leave a burning trail, and you whimper at the sensation, still sensitive from coming so hard.

“You okay?” Yomo teases, his quiet voice breaking the silence.

“Brilliant.” You reply, and he chuckles at the sight of you closing your eyes, captivated by the rise and fall of your chest as you attempt to collect yourself. “Why are you so good to me?”

“Because you’re perfect.”

His answer is simple, but you can’t help but feel like a dazed, lovesick schoolgirl as you fight the urge to giggle. He loves you so much, and you can’t believe you’re lucky enough to have him. He rubs his fingertips across your stomach as you lay there, and you sigh at the feeling.

“What about you? Don’t you need me to take care of you?”

You feel his hand leave your stomach, and he’s slipping his fingers between yours and guiding your hand down to the front of his sweatpants. A small, barely there smile tugs at the corners of your lips as you rub him through the fabric, delighted and giddy that you can make him feel as good as he makes you feel.

“Are you okay to keep going? I don’t want you to push yourself,” he manages as you lazily stroke him.

The only thing you’re not okay with is the fact that he’s still clothed. You giggle.

“I want you just as badly as you want me. You’re getting yours. Can I undress you?”

It’s been a bit, so you’ve had a fair bit of time to recover, and you’re overcome with the urge to touch him. You sit up and push him back, and your fingers find the hem of his shirt. You can’t help but marvel in awe at the sight of his naked chest. White hair that’s barely visible sprinkles across his chest, along with a wispy line that disappears into his sweatpants. He shudders as you slide your fingertips across his heated skin.

“Please, can you take it off?” He asks, and to his credit, he’s not begging yet.

“I will, I will, love.” You say soothingly, slipping your fingers beneath the waistband of his pants.

He helps you by raising his hips from the bed so you can get both his pants and underwear off. The task is a little difficult, but his clothes join yours, and he’s completely naked beneath you. You try not to stare. As you’re reaching out to stroke him, he stops your hand.

“You’re not…?” You trail off, confused.

“I need to be inside of you, and as amazing as you are at everything else, I can’t take it anymore.” He responds, teeth digging into his thin bottom lip.

He doesn’t have to say anything else. As much as you love seeing him unravel by the mere touch of your hand or the swipe of your tongue, making love to him sounds like an amazing idea right now. Once the condom is on and you’re positioned above him, he grasps your hips to help you sink down. It’s slow, and you’re still not used to the feeling of him stretching you, but when you’ve sunk all the way down, you and Yomo’s moans fuse together.

“Look at me,” He demands, voice still gentle as he digs his fingertips into your hips.

You hadn’t even realized your eyes were closed. You open them, and you’re not disappointed by the sight you’re met with. You find a rhythm that slowly fans the flame rather than exploding completely. You rock against him, unable to control the sounds that leave your lips as he meets your thrusts. It’s all very sensual, nothing too insane or needy – just you and him, loving each other with every fiber of your being.

He comes before you, but the look on his face sends you writhing and gasping above him, not far after him. You raise your hips to let him slip free, and you collapse next to him, breathing erratic and arms and legs numb. You find the strength to drape yourself across his chest, yours pressed against his and both of your hearts beating as one. He traces invisible patterns between your shoulder blades with his large, calloused hand, and the moment is so perfect, you want to stay like this for hours.

“I love you.”

Yomo is a man of few words, but when he says something, it counts.


End file.
